Ed, Edd n Eddy/Characters
' The following is a list of characters in Ed, Edd n Eddy.' Ed Ed is a dumb and the "muscle" of the group. Despite his larger size, Ed is utterly at the mercy of his tyrannical younger sister Sarah, and is an easy target for her emotional blackmail techniques. Much to the dismay of germophobe Edd, he has poor personal hygiene — he's even terrified of soap. He loves buttered toast, gravy, and animals, especially chickens. Ed would seem to be mentally challenged at first glance, but his mind simply functions in an alternate reality. Edd Edd ' is the most intelligent of the eds and he is also known as "'Double D". The sarcastic Edd is a young inventor, neat freak, and the brains of the group. Edd is never seen without his sock-like black beanie. This hat apparently hides a dark and awful secret which only Ed and Eddy know about. Edd is considered a nerd by everyone, and is normally a straight-A student in all of his classes. He hates sports, since he is not very strong physically and has a difficult time dealing with it. Eddy Eddy is the leader of the Eds, he is also the selfish, greedy scammer. He often goes to great lengths to scam the other kids into handing over their money, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His efforts are all in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which obsesses over even more so than money. Eddy dislikes school and his report card, aside from having terrible marks, labels him as a megalomaniac. Because he is short, and possibly because he is the younger of two, he has something of an inferiority complex. He is also ashamed of his middle name; Skipper. 'Sarah' Sarah is Ed's bossy, psychotic, spoiled, abusive, bratty little sister and she is Jimmy's best friend. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly from threats of her snitching on him. She is almost always playing with Jimmy, and when she's not, she rushes to his aid the moment he calls her. It has been hinted in several episodes that she has a crush on Edd. 'Jimmy' Jimmy is an insecure child with a propensity to cry, he wishes to become a star and he is best friend with Sarah. 'Jonny 2x4' A typical nuisance, Jonny has a large head, talks a lot, and frequently gets on the other kids' nerves. He doesn't seem to mind the antics of the Eds and sometimes seems to enjoy them. Jonny is innocent and gullible, and forgives people no matter what they do. He is rarely seen without his best friend, a board with drawn-on eyes and a mouth, appropriately named Plank. 'Kevin' The jock on the block, Kevin hates the Eds, especially Eddy. Kevin has a garage full of jawbreakers, as his father works at a jawbreaker factory, and loves customizing his bike, skateboards, and snowboards. 'Nazz' The trendy, attractive girl of the cul-de-sac, Nazz mostly hangs out with Kevin and does not mind the Eds unless they annoy her. All of the boys except Rolf and Jimmy have a crush on her. Whenever she approaches, they lose the ability to speak coherently. 'Plank' Plank is Jonny's best freind. He is a wooden plank that apperantly can't talk or move , but can communicate with Jonny. 'Kanker Sisters' If there's one thing the Eds and the cul-de-sac kids can agree on, it is that they all hate the Kanker sisters. May, Marie, and Lee are sisters that live in a nearby trailer park. The Kankers are the cul-de-sac's number one enemy and they are feared by all the other kids for their brash and uninhibited demeanor. While all the Kankers like the Eds, it has been shown that May has a preference for Ed, Marie for Edd, and Lee for Eddy. Category:Characters